


do you feel like i feel?

by evesmaya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: even though the seasons change us, we are still connected.(rina pines. ai pines. no one says anything. but theyre still in love dont worry <2)
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Kudos: 37





	do you feel like i feel?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try something new. still not very different from the usual, but it's something. i feel like this was mainly ai centric, that wasnt my intention, but its not a bad thing.
> 
> lyrics/song are from 'do you feel like i feel?' by nagai masato. its the 1999 hxh ed. watch 2011 hxh.
> 
> i feel like i dragged on what could be a little shorter, althoughr ~600 words isnt that long compared to what others write.  
> whatever. i hope you enjoy.

the sunset's bright, but not in the way it is in the earlier mornings.

but there just so happens to be a girl who can essily fill in for the role of morning sunshine.

rina turns her eyes towards ai, nothing the other can see easily.

ai's smile isn't the usual full of energy one, but it's not a sad one. it's- it's soft. it's warm. her eyes scrunch up because her smiles spreading wide and it's /amazing/.

she holds herself confidently, self assured- with only the slight break in character.

rina doesn't need to say she appreciates her. she doesn't need to do favors for her, she doesn't need to do very much, honestly. because the two just know.

they just know of the others appreciation. no words are needed. comfortable silence is shared, and while rina wants to say something- her nerves settle in,

but she also wanted to preserve this comforting quietness, only hearing the background noise that's overshadowed by each other's loud silence.

_____

ai keeps her eyes downward, but she still picks up on things.

she can see the way rina walks with a slouch, walking slowly.

whenever she talks off her board there's a small part of her that just celebrates. even when it's something as small as sharing food, it's the food that the two of them made, and it's just a wonderful experience. 

ai can see out of the corner of her eye the way rins glances towards her, and she wants to say something, but would rather pretend she didn't see it.

even if she usually is so confident and knows what she's doing, the nerves act up and she can't hold rina's hand like she usually would because her hand gets clammy & gross & sweaty.

she knows rina probably wouldn't mind, she'd probably hold it just a tight and even give it the little squeeze every now and again like she always does.

and she feels the way the sunset reflects on her face and its a little irritating and even a little blinding but it's not the worst thing. nothing could be the worst if she's with rina.

but she feels like rina gets the message, verbal or not. she's got a hunch that rina also knows how she's feeling, even if she takes a little bit to realize, even on walks home where they don't talk as much as usual.

the silence is deafening and ai's ok with it. she doesn't think too hard about it because she just /knows/

______

the feeling in the both of their chest hurts a little, but it's not that bad. it's warm.

the sun sets lower and lower, showing signs of night coming about.

the streets start becoming more and more recognizable, rina realizes they've arrived at her house and ai takes her leave.

how many times have they done this? not just the walk home, not just the quiet communication, just /everything/.

it's routine at this point.

ai thinks back to the time she cut rina's bangs. it was about this time, wasn't it? they were far past the time they should've been asleep, yet lamps were turned on and hair was falling on the floor.

the rina-chan board didn't even exist as an idea yet. it was only their- what? - fifth? sixth? time walking home together.

even as knuckles brush more often, as more food is shared, as more hands get squeezed, they're still them.

they're still ai and rina. whether they're friends or girlfriends. ai and rina. that's who they are. a little bit hurt every now and again, but thats okay.

ai wants to hug rina a little tighter than she usually does. rina knows how short the warmth of her hugs are, like the morning sunset. but that's all okay.

even as the seasons change, as the two of them change, they're them. the changes become apart of them.

morning, sunset, night time, time flies by so fast.

but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. watch hxh 2011. stan nijigaku.


End file.
